


Magic Sweater

by Aithilin



Series: Seasonal Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Noctis may have suggested the date, but he really didn't think it through.





	Magic Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwiYeoWeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/gifts).

“You look ridiculous,” Noctis pulled his jacket tighter against the cold winds funnelled down through the canyons of chrome that made up the city street. He shifted as they waited by the storefront; a tiny step to the side, to place Gladio between him and the full force of the autumn winds.

“I look fantastic,” Gladio was reading as they stood in the line, towering above the others around them. “And this was your idea for a date.”

They normally went to other events. To movies and restaurants, to training events and competitions that Gladio was expected to clean up on. Their normal dates were private and quiet, and warm above all. Noctis didn’t know what he was thinking with this suggestion to stand outside for hours in the cold. 

Noctis knew he didn’t actually need to stand outside the bookshop with others. He knew that he could simply ask to go in early, to ‘request an audience’ as Ignis would say, and use his station to gain the accesses and perks that would have him out of the cold and wet autumn weather all the faster. But there was something about this— as miserable as it was— standing in line with others, some dressed up, some huddled like he was in clothes that had been clinging too long to summer. He liked the misery of waiting in line, he supposed. 

Ignored by everyone trying to get a glimpse through the wide bookshop windows of a real celebrity. 

“You have lost all ability to call me a geek, you know.”

“It’s books, it’s different.”

“No, it’s not. You’re in costume for an event.”

“This isn’t a costume.”

“Oh, so you really are a ‘Head Boy’ then?”

“You know it.”

“You’re ridiculous. Iggy would say it’s undignified.”

“Iggy’s not here.”

“No, he would have talked some sense into us by now.” Noctis shoved his hands as deep as they could go into his pockets, hunched against the gusts that had picked up— the threat of a damp afternoon chasing the previously crisp autumn air through the streets. Leaves scattered from a park blocks away were picked up from the gutter, and Noctis made a face as one caught on his shoe, trying to toe the damp thing off as he waited. “Or at least got a warm drink.”

He could feel the roll of Gladio’s eyes as his Shield shifted next to him; the heavy weight of the wool sweater Gladio had been wearing suddenly around his shoulders, over his light jacket. 

“There, now stop whining.”

“What about you?”

“I’m not a wuss,” Noctis smiled as Gladio nudged him with that. 

He shifted with the sweater, Gladio’s larger sizes making it practically a second coat. He pulled the yellow and black striped scarf from Gladio’s neck; “I need to match.”

“You’re such a damn Slytherin.”

The pin came off the sweater easily— the yellow shield design with the house crest, ‘Head Boy’ clearly written in black, franchise famous font— and Noctis reached up to pin it to Gladio’s shirt. Right next to the bright tie in matching yellow and black. “And you’re just a dumb Hufflepuff.”

The line started moving, slowly and one step at a time, a cold little shuffle toward the distant doors that had been thrown open. The theme music from the franchise’s more popular films could be heard building along the street, along with the excited whispers and chatter from the crowd as renewed life was breathed into the waiting fans. Gladio grinned as he adjusted the pin; “Hard work and patience pays off.”

“You owe me a drink.”

“This was your idea, you know.”


End file.
